Silver hair, glass heart
by Strawberryvixen
Summary: Kita loses someone close to her. Setting out on a quest she discovers her father, a certain perverted jounin with silver hair... Soon after she falls in love with an uchiha. but she's not sure which one...


Hey! this is my first fanfic! I would love reveiws and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. xxx Vix Oh, I dont own Naruto or any characters exept Kita! nyaa. Oh and Kaze (Her mum).

"I'll name the child after the North wind moon that brought us together." She whispered, fading away. "I love you." He raised his hand to grasp hers but her body had disappeared. A tear rent its way down his cheek as he watched the spot where she had been. "Farewell my love." That was the last time he saw her living face.

The week I lost my mother I met my father. Hi. My name is Momo Kita. My full name is Momo Kita no Tsuki. My friends just call me Kita. I was shopping when it happened. My cell phone rang and when I answered it a deep voice spoke out. "Miss Momo?" "Yes?" I answered wondering who it was. "I'm afraid your mother has been in an accident. She is residing in Hayate hospital. It would be best if you got here quickly." I went cold. I rushed to the hospital. My mother lay in a bed, covered in wounds. She was dying. "Mum?" I asked, voice instantly reverting from that of a thirteen going on fourteen year old to that of a five year old. She smiled at me and patted the bed beside her. "Kita, my Kita. Before I die I have to tell you about your father." My father? I had never known my father, not even his name. Mum never talked about him, only telling me later, later. But – she couldn't die! "No mum! You won't die!"

"Hush. Kita your fathers name was Hatake. His last name at least. His first name, I never knew but I called him Shimo (A/n the Japanese for frost). You have his hair you know. And that eye." I stiffened. My left eye was red. My right was the same violet-blue as my mothers. I could turn my blue eye red but my red eye I couldn't change. I covered it with a black forehead protector. More often than not I also wore a black cloth type mask, with white roses on the border, which covered the left side of my face. My hair was waist length and silver. I usually wore it bound up tightly in a single bun with two black chopsticks through it with the symbols for 'lone wind' on one and 'bloody moon' on the other. I looked slightly like my mother I knew, with my high cheekbones and pale skin… but did I look more like my father?

"Kita, your father comes from a different world. I travelled there when I was younger. I know you may not believe me but here is proof." She held out a bandaged hand and spilled a silver locket into my hand. I looked down at it in confusion. It was shaped like a crescent moon, a sapphire on each point. It was beautiful but how was this proof that she had been to a different world? The blood loss was probably making her delirious. But… I had never even heard of anyone with red eyes much less just one. And being able to fade the colour of one from blue to red. Maybe I was proof in itself that another world existed, and that I was half-birthed from it. But still it sounded impossible. As I thought about this my mother started talking again. "It may not look much but it is the portal. Only a female from our bloodline can use it. To activate it place it on your forehead and say Konohana no jutsu. Please… I have no more time left. Give this to Shimo, your father." She held up a white envelope with Shimo written on it in green, in her handwriting. It was sealed with purple wax, still warm, and imprinted with her thumbprint. "Mum" I whispered, heart aching as I saw her life fading away. She smiled at me and held my hand as she died. Instantly making up my mind I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I had to complete her last wish, to deliver the letter to Hatake Shimo. I didn't want to see my father; I didn't want to see anyone. I had always been too solitary fore my own good but for mum I would see him, but I would return home afterwards. I wouldn't let myself cry. After I had completed her wish, but not now.

I returned home, concentrating on my mission. I packed a small brown rucksack with a set of spare clothes, a black t-shirt, dark jeans, black jacket, socks, underwear and a few hair things. My I-pod complete with special batteries, some books, a photo of mum and I, some food and all my money. I had no idea how long it would take to find Hatake Shimo. I could not call him father, and probably never would. I would head off tomorrow after a nights sleep.

I slept a mercifully dreamless sleep and woke to a loud beeping. My alarm clock. I got up immediately. I ate a cereal bar and dressed. Long-sleeved black shirt, army-style combats and fingerless gloves. I pulled my mask up, making it so that it covered more of my face than usual. I wore my hair in a clipped up style, securing it with the chopsticks. It slithered down my back. For the last touch I lifted a black hood over my face, shadowing the exposed flesh. Picking up my bag I grasped the locket in my left hand, pressed it to my forehead and whispered "Konohana no jutsu" The room started flashing and I felt my body being sucked away.

I slammed into a tree. "&!" I yelled. Grumbling I stood up and dusted myself down. I looked around me. I was in the middle of a freaking forest. Great. I picked a direction at random and started walking. About two hours later I found a village. It was amazing, bustling with people. It was giant as well. There were people jumping from rooftop to rooftop. How the hell could they do that! I first walked around unsystematically, then when I got bored of that checked it meter by meter. I knew I was searching for a man of around 27 with silver hair and at least one red eye. 13 hours later I nearly collapsed with tiredness. I spotted a ramen store nearby and stumbled there. I sat down and ordered some plain ramen and water. I paid and ate slowly, nearly asleep. I didn't look up when someone sat down next to me. I wasn't paying attention when the ramen guy said, "Hey Kakashi, what's up?" I just ignored it, and the sound of a guy finishing his ramen, well until the ramen guy said, "wow you've got a hollow stomach Hatake." I nearly choked on my ramen and turned my eyes sideways. Sitting there was a guy with silverish hair, the colour of frost. He was wearing a mask and one of his eyes was covered up. I drew my breath in, slipped my hand into a pocket, and took out the letter.

Kakashi's P.O.V

I was hungry. I slipped into my favourite ramen bar and sat down ordering. "Hey Kakashi what's up?" said the server. There was only one other person there. I wasn't sure whether it was a boy or a girl; the person was hooded and leaning over their ramen, eating slowly. I ate fast and the ramen guy noticed, "wow you've got a hollow stomach Hatake." I heard a choking sound and looked at the person. The hood turned discreetly towards me. I saw them dip a hand into a pocket and was on alert for any type of sneak attack. However the person simply sighed and pulled out a letter. They paused for a moment then slipped out of their seat and approached me. "Excuse me" they said in a female voice "but are you Hatake Shimo?" I went cold. The only person that had ever called me that was my single love, Momo no Kaze. How the hell did this girl know that name? Who was she? "one person has known me by that name Momo no…"

"Kaze." She finished. "Good. She asked that I deliver this to you." The girl held out a letter with Shimo written on the front and gave it to me. It was sealed with Kaze's thumbprint. I opened it and read it

_My beloved Shimo, _

_It has been too long. I've missed you every waking hour. But alas I will not be able to see your face again. Shimo, I got wounded by a missing-nin. I don't know how one got here but they did. It is my last time communicating with you on this side of the veil. I am dying. But I have delivered you a surprise. The girl who delivered this letter is our daughter. Kita. She looks like you. Her hair is the exact same colour of yours. If I know my daughter (and I do) she will be wearing a mask. She usually wears one and it always reminded me of you. I have not told her the words to get back home. You know them. If you don't wish to know her and look after her then tell her the words. If you want to get to know our daughter do not tell her the words now because she will never come back. she will be in mourning for me. Kita has always been solitary. She hates people, ever since her best friend died. She will never ask for help, she will never cry on your shoulder (not yet at least). She tries hard to hide every single emotion. If she is angry she will smoulder quietly but if she is very very angry she will shout, scream, and run away afterwards. The only time she will allow herself to be comforted is if she starts crying in front of you and doesn't try to hide it. She doesn't know any jutsu but she is surprisingly strong and fast. Shimo take care of her. I love you now and forever. Good luck, _

_Yours lovingly _

_Kaze _

I looked at the messenger. Kita. My daughter. I was stuck between euphoria and despair. Euphoria that I had a daughter, despair that Kaze was dead. I couldn't see much of Kita, only a patch of pale skin unhidden by the hood and mask. "Have you read it?" she asked bluntly. I nodded and she turned to leave. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards me and tugged down the hood in one swift movement. the mask covered her face from her right cheek, over to her left eye ,which it covered. All I could see was the bridge of her nose, the top of her right cheek and her right eye. This was glaring at me. It was the same colour as Kaze's eyes, a cerulean violet colour. I stared enraptured at my daughters face. Her eye narrowed. "Was there something you wanted?" she hissed. I winced. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Truthfully she reminded me of myself at thirteen. Maybe I should try to be a bit less obnoxious. "No? Then let go! I'm going home." She snapped.Instantly forgetting my vow of non-obnoxiousness I smiled smugly under my mask. "But you don't know the words." I said, still not releasing her. Her eye widened and she grabbed inside her top, lifting a locket out. She held it onto her forehead and said "Konohana no jutsu" nothing happened.

Mesage and reveiw to get the next one out ppl!


End file.
